One Of Those Days
by takecareofyourself
Summary: What will happen when Brooke reads Lucas' book!


It was one of those days, those days when everything seemed the same

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OTH or the song!

**A/N-** Sorry about the bad spelling, and grammar.

**Storyline**: What happens when Brooke reads Lucas' book?

**One Of Those Days!**

It was one of those days, those days when everything seemed the same. It's like when you're listening to a song or watching a video and you keep repeating to a certain point; the point where everything changed. So you tried to do the same thing today, but nothing happened; it's like the stupid repeat button broke.

At some point you got tired, and you stopped trying. But that's when everything changed; it could have been be a call, news, a friend; but it was the doorbell.

Your hair was a mess since you didn't get any sleep; you spend your night reading his book. The book that he asked you to review; and you knew that you weren't the first who read it, but you felt good inside, to know that he wanted your opinion.

You remember when he asked you, it was before leaving Tree Hill with his family. He was broken and destroyed, his fiancé had just left him at the alter; so you knew that he would be upset.

+**Flashback**+

"Are you okay?" you asked him.

He made the famous Lucas Scott grin, "Could be better,"

You pulled him into a hug and held him for awhile, not knowing whose pain you were trying to heal.

"I'm going away with my mom, Lily and Andy," he said. "But I would love it if you could do be a favor;"

You smiled and tried to remove your tears, "Yea sure Luke, anything for you,"

Then he handed you the book, or it wasn't a book. He handed you the papers, you laughed nervously like he had just handed you a baby. You starred at it and at him, what the hell, you thought.

"Thank you…Luke. This is WOW!" you said trying to look amused.

He laughed for real this time, he placed his arm around your shoulder and replied, "This is my second book, or I hope it will be. I would love it if you could read it, and tell me what you think of it,"

You smiled, and the papers that you were holding weren't just papers; they were your babies. So you promised him that you would read every page. Before he left you hugged again, and you went home and began to read it.

+**End of flashback**+

"Hi Luke," you said when you opened the door.

He smiled when he saw your face, "Oh Brooke Davis, I missed you," he hugged you and closed the door.

You gave him something to drink, and with that I mean alcohol. He was quiet for a while and you didn't know where to start; should you talk about the book or the trip.

He saw the babies on the table and starred at them; you played with your hair and tried to say something clever.

"So I read your book," he smiled when you said that.

"And what did you think about it?" Lucas asked you curiously.

Now you had it all planned the whole review but in that moment you forgot it.

"The book is great Luke! It was the first book that didn't bore me. I think I actually know what it's about," you smiled.

He was worried; worried of what you would say, "Really? Tell me!"

"Well the boy saw a comet and when he saw the comet his life changed. All that he didn't know and everything that scared him was nothing; because he saw," you took your coffee and continued.

"He tried to make everyone believe in what he saw; but nobody saw a comet that day, because it never was a comet! And yes the boy or now man spent his whole life searching for the comet and looking at the stars. You see when was frustrated at the party and went outside, he saw this girl. The girl with the face that can not be explain or shown. The girl was his comet because he found her and at the same time lost her. The boy waited for the comet to return but it never did, because what he thought was a comet wasn't. He had met the girl numbers of times after, but never figured out the truth. Because the boy was blind and the boy was stupid; and when he saw **"**_**the"**_comet again it wasn't the same,"

When you finished Lucas looked at you with so much passion and happiness, like you said all the right things.

"You really read the book," he said, still amazed.

You laughed, "Of course I did. So did you like the review?"

"I think that you know my book better than I do. That was the most fantastic review and summary I ever gotten," he told you, and you knew that he wasn't lying.

"You're welcome! It's a good book; actually it's a fantastic book. An epic love story for those who read between the lines,"

Lucas remembered what Lindsay told him about the epic love story, but when you said it; it was more believable more realistic. And then all of sudden, out of nowhere you started to cry.

"Brooke what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"I'm sorry I'm just, I'm really tired," you said still crying. "I spend my nights reading your book and then I can't fall asleep because there's something missing. And did I tell you that they won't give me a baby?" "I'm sorry I know that you have problems and all,"

"Don't worry about me, and you have nothing to be sorry about," Lucas told.

He wrapped you in his arms and touched your hair. You knew that you should have been the one helping him, and you can't remember how things changed.

"They are stupid!" Lucas replied.

"Who are stupid?" you asked.

"The agency, you Brooke Davis will make a great mother," he answered.

You cried, "No I won't, I will be a terrible mother,"

"Do not ever think that, you are the most loving and carrying person I met. Over the years you are the one that changed the most. And without you I don't know what I would have done,"

Those words made you feel so much better, they made you feel brave. You looked at him and he looked at you; gosh what a waste of chemistry.

You laid your head on his knees, "Can you read page or paper 164 for me, please," you begged.

He did what you asked him to do, "The boy saw a comet and he felt as thought his life had meaning and when it went away he waited for his entire life, for it to come back to him. The boy saw a comet and suddenly his life had meaning," he stopped and looked at you before continuing.

"It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life…Direction, Beauty and Meaning. There were many who couldn't understand and sometimes he walked among them. But even in his darkest hours he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him. And his world would be whole again, and his belief in god, love and art would be reawakened in his heart,"

His voice was the most beautiful voice ever, and you fell asleep and while hearing the story you got flash backs of your story.

He loved you a lot, but he was blind; god he was so blind. But you were blinder you were a fool. How could you let him go once a upon a time? You should have fought and make him believe.

It was one of those days when everything changed, when you found meaning in life. And when he was about to leave you wouldn't let him.

"Stay," you said.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes more than ever," you answered and closed the door.

He accidentally saw an old picture of you two, the picture when you were with Felix and you were wearing your blue dress.

"Remember that day?" Lucas asked you.

"How can I forget? It was the day when my belief in myself, love and friendship got reawakened in my heart," you responded, and he looked at you in a different way,

"Yea that was a strange day," he responded.

You smiled, "No, not really that day just made things clearer.

That day was the day when he fell in love with you again, when he saw the comet and lost it to another man.

"Hungry?" you asked.

But he didn't give you the answer, instead he kissed you. You got all warm inside and wanted to explode.

"I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis!" that line could never be overused.

You were shocked and confused, "What about Lindsay?" you asked.

"She was right all along the book was about a girl, but not the one she thought,"

_**Peyton**_ came into your head, people thought Peyton was his comet; but you knew that you were his comet.

"I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere," you kissed him now.

It was one of those days, those days when everything seemed the same, but it wasn't. You wanted to pause this moment, capture it, save it and keep it forever.

_Sail away__**with me honey**__  
I put my heart in __**your hands**_  
**Sail away with me honey now, now, now**  
_**Sail away**__ with me  
What will be will be  
I wanna __**hold you**__ now_


End file.
